When Will This Week Ever End?
by Ef0818HaleCullen
Summary: Sequel to First Day in Forks High. Rosalie and Emmett have been grounded, and can't touch each other for one week. Will they be able to do it? Or will they find a way out of this dilemma?
1. Alice in Jasper Land

**A/N**

**Dear Readers, **

**This is the sequel many people requested. Sorry it took me a while to start, and all those who asked for it, sorry for making you guys wait. I will try to update ASAP. It won't come as easy, since I have to deal with college applications, AP classes, and school in general. I don't want to disspoint you guys. Remember, I am always open to new ideas. If you have any ideas for this story, private message me and I'll get back to you. **

**Sinceresly apologizing for the delay,**

**Liz.**

_Chapter 1: Alice in Jasper land._

**Emmett POV**

One week without touching Rosalie, one week not being able to trail my fingers on her pearl skin, along the inside of her thighs, on her arms. Trail kisses down her neck and shoulders, onto the base of her chest down towards...

"Emmett!" Edward growled at me.

I sighed. "Sorry Edward". Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to his book, he was reading _Les Miserables _for like the fifth time. "You know..." Edward began. "Maybe reading could distract you from Rosalie at least for a while". I could tell he was being serious. _What book would you recommend then? _Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye and tossed me an unfamiliar book. I scanned the title. _Alice in Wonderland. _

"You have got to be kidding me Edward". I scoffed.

"I'm not, it's actually quite entertaining. I figured fiction could at least distract you". I sighed and began reading the first pages of the book.

**Rosalie POV**

Stupid Emmett, idiot, jerk, ass hole. Why do I have to listen to him? Damn me and my libido. It's so unfair, now I'm stuck here with Alice. It had been a day only and I was already going insane - not because I have not gone without touching Emmett for days - but because knowing that touching him was forbidden made it even more desirable. I tried not to think about it, I really did, but knowing he was in the room right next to me made me want to get out of my chair and run towards him, pounce on him, and...

"Jesus Rosalie!" Alice complained. "You're gonna scarr me! Stop making decisions". Alice shut her tiny eyes hard and tried to stop having her visions. I sighed and stopped thinking about it with a lot of difficulty. "You guys, seriously, it's not so hard! It's just a week, it'll go by faster than you think".

I glared at Alice and grabbed the Cosmopolitan magazine sitting on the desk next to me. I scanned the pages furiously, stopping now and then on something I liked, until I got to the sex section. "Gah" I said and threw the magazine against the wall. Alice raised an eyebrow but more or less ignored me. Jasper silently opened the door and quietly made his way towards us and sat down next to Alice. Jasper's ability to control emotions would make this a little easier, he could make you feel however you want. Sometimes- although an advantage for a lot of situations - it could pose as a burden to him and all the people in the family. If Jasper was happy we could feel it, if he was mad, we would feel it. If he was well...'really happy' we could feel it too. I was just glad Jasper and Alice weren't as sexual as we were.

**Jasper POV**

I walked into the familiar tan room that Rosalie and Emmett had shared for the few months that we had been in Forks. This would have been perfectly normal, except for one thing - Rosalie and Emmett's burning lust. I sat down next to Alice on the red bed and looked at her. One part of my mind wondered what would Rosalie and Emmett do after the thing I had planned, but of course, the other part of my mind didn't care, it just wanted Alice, and it was Emmett and Rosalie's fault to begin with. I could sense Edwards anger as well, knowing he knew what I was thinking. Alice caught my glance and looked up at me too. Raising an eyebrow,her expression went blank. She grinned and got up waving me with her finger, I willingly followed behind. I saw Rosalie looking confused at our exchange, but shrugging it off.

Alice and I entered out bedroom and she immediately took her position laying down on the white bed. Grinning, I walked towards her and crawled on top of her.

**Edward POV**

"No Emmett, damn it!" I grabbed Emmett by the waist as he tried to bring down the door - give it to Alice and Jasper to start having sex in this circumstances. Emmett continued to fight my grasp, and a part of my mind wondered how was Rosalie able to control her lust as well, but I shivered at the thought and kept on trying to hold Emmett back. "Damn it Jasper! Stop you two!" I yelled, but I knew that Alice and Jasper were so enfathomed with their love making, that they did not care about anything.

"Rose!" Emmett called and started dragging me down. I failed to grab on to the a few pieces of furniture that were around my room, but Emmett just managed to drag them down with me. _Why does he have to be so strong?. _I pulled back, making Emmett stumble backwards a few steps.

_Edward..._ I heard Rosalie's familiar 'voice' calling. _If you don't stop this, I am going to burst through the door, and do Emmett right in front of you. _I growled and kept pulling Emmett back. _I'm not trying to mess with you, I'm just warning you. I won't be able to stand Jasper's lust any longer. _

"Jasper for the love of God!" I yelled again, but Jasper had no intention of stopping. I mumbled and grabbed my cellphone from my pocket while grabbing Emmett by the waist with my free arm. I speed dialed the only person who could save Rosalie and Emmett right now. "Esme Jasper and Alice have gone into this lust filled frenzy and they're driving Rosalie and Emmett crazy. I can barely contain Emmett, and I don't think I'll be able to handle Rosalie if she bursts through the door. I need you here, now". I talked so fast I had doubts Esme heard me, but I knew she did. She just shut the phone, and I knew she was on her way. "Listen Emmett".

Emmett growled and kept tugging against my grasp. "Emmett!" I yelled. "Listen, if you give in to this, you know it will be two weeks, Rosalie knows it too and if you keep this on Rosalie won't be able to contain herself. Esme is on her way, just stop fighting me and try to control yourself for a second". I felt Emmett stop tugging. _I swear Edward, I am going to rip Jasper to pieces. _Rosalie thought. I didn't blame her. _When Jasper is done, I will punch him in the face. _Emmett commented. I think I might join him in that task.

**Esme POV**

I pulled on the driveway of the new house in Forks, Washington. I had borrowed Rosalie's BMW to go to work, but now that my children were in trouble I had to intervene. I knew Edward heard me pull over. _Don't say anything, I will deal with it. _I opened the door on the back of the house and made my way up the stairs, until I got to the third floor of the house. Edward's door was open, and I saw Emmett tugging against him, and Edward struggling to keep him back. Emmett threw me an apologetic glance and pouted. _Poor thing. _I frowned and kept walking. I knocked on Rosalie's room and she slowly opened it. She shook her head quickly and shut the door - I knew she wouldn't dare to take a step out the door. I patiently walked towards Alice and Jasper's room.

"Oh God Jasper!" I heard Alice yell. It sent shivers of disgust down my spine, knowing two of my children were having sex right on the other side of the wall. I took a deep breath and opened the door angrily.

"Japer Whitlock Hale! Alice Cullen!" I yelled their full names. I saw Jasper freeze, his bare butt almost in my face. I covered my eyes.

"Oh my God Esme!" Alice yelled and got out from under Jasper putting her clothes on so quickly I didn't see her doing it. Jasper followed but put on his clothes more patiently. I knew this wasn't Alice's fault, it had all been Jasper's, whom I was glaring at furiously.

"Jasper...Living room now. Alice...Go help Edward with Emmett". Jasper duck his head and descended down the long staircase. I followed right after him.

"Thank you Esme" Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie said at the same time. I caught Rosalie glaring furiously at Alice.

"Thank you so much Alice" Rosalie hissed.

**A/N: So what will Jasper's little 'incident' bring out? Please, any ideas or comments, review. The more the reviews I get, the faster I will update.**


	2. The Conspiracy Begins

Chapter Two

**Rosalie POV**

I descended the long staircase towards the living room, where Esme was giving Jasper the scolding of his life. He looked so helpless - his head was ducked down and we could all feel the shame that he was feeling. I smirked though; he deserved it. Alice followed behind me, Emmett with a frustrated expression on his face, and Edward was fuming. On the other hand, Alice didn't look bothered at all by this, which made me extremely mad. I turned to glare at her furiously, but all she did was grin. I gave her the finger.

"Rosalie" Esme said. "Watch it."

I rolled my eyes and sat on one of the several couches in the living room, facing Jasper. He knew I was mad, but he ignored me - he sure as hell did not want to face my wrath right now.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper" Esme began. "I don't know how many times we've gone through this, and it's every year, the same problem. You have to learn to use your talent with responsability, and not use it to mess with your siblings emotions. Now, you knew Rosalie and Emmett's punishment but you insisted on..." Esme made a face. "Having sex with Alice. You knew this was going to affect their emotions, yet you carried on with your task. I'm not going to punish you, but I will give you a warning Jasper. Next time I find out you mess with Rosalie and Emmett's emotions in any way _other _than to help them, I will give you a punishment, not only to you, but to Alice as well".

"Hey!" Alice complained. "It wasn't my fault!"

Esme pointed at Alice. "But you gave in to Jasper, also knowing this was going to affect Emmett and Rosalie, you are as guilty as he is Alice. I'm thinking about giving you the same speech about self control that I gave Rosalie and Emmett a decade after they married".

"No" Alice frowned. "Sorry Esme, it wont happen again". Alice looked at me and grinned. My mouth went into a little 'o'. She wanted to mess with me for some reason, for an _unreasonable _reason! I did nothing to her! _Edward...what is she thinking? _I looked at Edward, who just cringed. _I will murder her. _Edward snickered.

"I will make sure Carlisle hears about this. I will be back, and I better not hear any complains about you two when I get back!" Esme pointed at Jasper and Alice. "Rosalie...Emmett...your punishment is still on". Emmett groaned.

"Mom" He complained. "It's not fair!"

"It's been one day Emmett" Edward commented.

"I agree with him". I said at the same time as Edward. Esme looked at both of us.

"You need to learn to control your urges, so I trust you two to withstand the consequences of your actions. Now if you excuse me, Carlisle is waiting for me". Esme left the house faster than a bullet, and the purr of my BMW was heard throughout the house.

I grinned at Jasper. "Take that sucker" Emmett spoke before I did.

"Wait..." Alice interrupted. I glared at her again.

"Why should I even talk to you?" I turned around but Alice was in front of me in a blurr, her hands on my shoulders, trying to stop me from moving. I was stronger than Alice...

"Just listen for a second..." She said. I rolled my eyes and stayed still. "Don't you see? This is perfect, Esme won't even know. If we can push your self control far enough, I think Carlisle will have to unground you. I can't exactly see it, but I get flickers. If Jasper manages to make this too hard for you guys, Esme and Carlisle won't have a choice but to take away the punishment".

"But you guys will get in trouble". Edward commented. _Shut up. _He rolled his eyes.

"No we wont. Well maybe, but we'll find a way out. We always do".

Jasper spoke up for the first time. "So you used me?" Alice looked at Jasper annoyed. He understood and nodded. "Whats the plan?"

**A/N: Cliffy. Sorry too tempting. Sorry if this was short. I wanted to keep thsi chapter as thorough as possible. I promise longer chapters for next time.**


	3. Huge Wave ofLust?

**Edward POV**

Although, their punishment was ultimately their fault, I couldn't help feel bad for my brother and sister. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting as far away from each other as possible- although, Rosalie seemed unnaffected by the distance, Emmett was whimpering as he impatiently stared at the clock in front of him. _6 more days, 6 more days. _Emmett chanted in his head.

"It's not going to make the time go by faster" I said irritated. Emmett glared at me but ignored me, as he went back to glacing at the clock.

Alice emerged down from the large wooden staircase, smiling. Her thoughts weren't clear, but I picked up a lot of Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Her visions had not been too accurate, but she was trusting her instincts the best she could. It was time for her to explain her plan to Rosalie and Emmett, a plan I wasn't sure that was going to work out, but if it kept Emmett away from his filfthy thoughts for at least five minutes, I would agree to anything. Rosalie heard Alice's footsteps and turned to look at her. Alice was next to her in a flash.

"The plan?" Rosalie asked impatiently. Alice smiled again.

"The plan is simple. If we can prove to Carlisle and Esme that you guys can resist more than you're supposed to, then they will most likely, retrieve your punishment earlielr. Of course in this plan, Jasper has to be involved". She glanced at Jasper, who's eyes widened. _Great, now I'm going to get in trouble _he though.

_Oh Jazzy, I hope you get in trouble. _Rosalie thought.

_Ha! Serves him right. _Emmett drabbled.

_I hope he doesn't get in trouble, I can't see too clearly. _Alice debated, worried.

**Emmett POV**

"And the way Jasper fits into this..." Alice continued. "Is through decieving Carlisle and Esme. Jasper can manipulate their emotional climate, but not manipulate yours". I was loving Alice right now, if her plan worked out well, Rose and I could finally have sex again, probably in the woods...I'm thinking a custo...

"Emmett for Christs sake!" Edward whined. I snickered. _Want me to give you some ideas little bro? You could learn a few pointers for the time you finally find a mate. Catwoman is definitely the best. _I could sense he had tuned me out, which made me grin. But it wasn't that who interrupted my thoughts, it was Rosalie.

"But they will know he's manipulating their emotions" Rosalie emphasized. _Great way to ruin my hope babe. _

"Not quite, if Edward is in on this". Alice glanced at Edward, who stiffened in his chair and snarled.

"Keep me out of this".

"Come on Edward! You only have to say a few little white lies! It's not like you haven't done it before". Alice interjected. We all turned to look at Edward. _Come on bro, don't be such a pessimist, just think about it, the faster we're out of this freak show, the faster you'll get rid of my comments. Oh did I mention the time Rosalie and I did in the..._

"Emmett!" He yelled and sighed. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"You have to convince Carlisle or Esme, that Jasper isn't using his power against them, that way, it'll be easier to get Rose and Em out of this. If we can pull this off smoothly they will be free in no time. Now Carlisle should be back in a few, and Esme a few minutes after. Now, Jasper, you will follow me out into the river, and you will send the highest wave of lust you can manage, i'll help you out" Alice winked. Of course, she got to touch her husband, and I couldn't even grab Rosalie's hand. I growled at her. Alice snickered. "Give it a rest Em, come on Jazzy". Alice and Jasper trotted out of the house and leaped over the river.

"I really hope this works" Rosalie sighed and flopped down on the couch. Edward rolled his eyes and in a flash, went up the stairs, which left Rosalie and I alone. _Crap..._

**Carlisle POV**

I parked my car in the familiar garage of our new home, happy to be home, but worried at the same time, knowing that there was a high chance that as soon as I came in to the house, I would be abashed by chaos, but instead - as I opened the door towards the living room - I was surprised at the sight in front of me - Emmett and Rosalie sitting away from each other. Emmett was playing his video games, and Rosalie scanned through her magazine, comepletely emfathomed on it. _Thank God, i didn't want to walk in on something that would scarr me for life. Where's Edward? Edward..._ I could hear him in his room upstairs, but maybe he just didn't want to be bothered. _And Jasper and Alice? They should be here._

"Rosalie...Emmett" I called. Rosalie turned her head to look at me and Emmett paused his game to turn around.

"Hey Carlisle" They said at the same time.

"How was your day?" Rosalie asked politely. _Yes, definitely trying to brownose me. _

"It was ok, I didn't get much patients today. Um...Where are the rest?". I asked, utterly confused.

"Alice and Jasper went to hunt and Edward is up in his room doing God knows what" Emmett snickered. _Of course he finds a sexual meaning to that. _I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad to see you two are doing to well..."

"What did you expect, a full on orgy on something?" Rosalie raised an eyebrrow.

"No.." I lied. Well not an orgy, but definitely something I would not want to see. "I'm glad you two are doing well, maybe the week wont be as bad as you thought, you will barely feel it, you'll see". I smiled encouragingly and strolled up the stairs to my office. Passing Edward's room, I knocked on his door. Edward opened it.

"Hello Carlisle". He said.

_Did anything happen while I was gone...Well apart from what Esme told me. I was hoping to see Jasper here, he needed another speech. But I see they're holding up quite well. I'm surprised they haven't tried anything. _

"Me too, but Jasper was just being a moron. He went hunting after Esme left, and Alice tagged behind him".

_Did Emmett try to bring the door down?_

Edward nodded.

_Did Rosalie try?_

He shook his head.

_I'm glad. Well son, I have some paperwork to do, please, keep an eye on them before Esme comes. _I smiled and quickly, walked to my study, closing the door with a light _thud _behind me.

**Rosalie POV**

The close sound of the purr of my BMW sounded again along the house. Emmett and I - sitting away from each other as much as possible - braced ourselves for the beginning of the plan. I kept trying to concentrate on my magazine, but I also had to focus on not pouncing on Emmett when the time came. Another part of my mind however, wondered if this plan was actually going to work, and I really hoped it did.

Esme silently made her way into the living room, and paused. She looked at Emmett and I, with a smile on her face, probably proud of our accomplishment.

"I'm glad to see it's going well for you two". She smiled even wider.

"Hey Esme" Emmett called. "Sorry about before, Jasper sucks".

Esme laughed. "It's ok...speaking of which, where is he? And Alice too".

I glanced at Emmett and smirked, hoping Esme wouldn't see it. "I don't know, Alice and him took off about 20 minutes ago, I think hunting, but they didn't really say anything". I said. Esme nodded.

"And Carlisle?"

He was there though, in a second, next to Esme, and embraced her in a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek - of course they could have physical affection. Emmett turned to look at me wide eyed, and I knew it was coming.

Faster than a speeding bullet, and as unexpected as anything, Jasper's huge wave of lust invaded the house. Emmett got up from the couch, shaking his head and stumbling backwards. I gripped the couch for dear life, leaving a small dent shaped like my fingers on the side. Jasper sent the worst to Carlisle and Esme though, and now they were on a full makeout session in front of us. I covered my eyes. Edward appeared next to them, and I didn't even see him fly down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and screamed with all my might. "Jasper!".

That seemed to do it, and Carlisle and Esme broke apart and I started to make my way to Emmett, the lust still palpable in the air. Carlisle looked at me and I stopped. I took a couple of steps back, while Emmett flew back onto the wall and continued to shake his head. "No...I can't stand another week of this...I must...resist". Emmett chanted, over and over. Esme gasped as a stronger wave of lust hit them, Emmett and I not feeling anything anymore. Carlisle grabbed Esme, who tried to struggle against the lust. She yelled "Jasper Whitlock Hale! Get in here right now, wherever the hell you are". Edward however was trying hard not to laugh. "Edward, go get your brother and sister". Edward nodded and flew out of the room, probably happy not to be in this jungle of craziness. Carlisle was trying hard to control himself, I could see it, and I kept backing away from Emmett, who had his eyes shut so tight that I thought he would get a headache - of course, impossible for a vampire - I found it extremely hilarious however, and I controlled my urge to laugh. Suddenly, it stopped.

Carlisle - although his expression was priceless - let go of Esme, and I knew that if he were human he would have been blushing. Esme's mouth was in a little 'o' and looked at Carlisle, who hung his head in shame. At that same moment, Jasper and Alice entered the room.

"They were...getting busy in the woods". Edward made a face - of course, this was a lie.

"Jasper, I thought you discussed this with Esme already you can't make your sibling's life miserable like this!" Carlisle was fuming, and judging by Alice's expression, she was trying hard not to laugh.

"No, Carlisle...Esme, I swear. We went as far away as possible, I didn't do it on purpose!" Jasper pleaded. Alice rubbed his back, but remained silent.

"I don't care..." Carlisle began but Edward interrupted.

"He's not lying".

"He's not?"

"No" Edward answered. "He didn't think that the wave of lust would hit so far. I'm impressed Rosalie and Emmett were able to resist for so long".

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. "See, then it wont be as hard as you thought. Now if you excuse me, I'll get back to my office".

Esme bit her lip. "Im proud of you two". She smiled and dashed towards the study.

"Phase one, complete". Alice grinned.

"If this doesn't work, I'm burning your closet". I said, and walked away.


End file.
